All the Days in Between
by Aly Summerset
Summary: a series of fics about days of friendship, family, food, and the secret ingredient they all have in common; love {soueri, takumegu, ryoali, eishirin} second dish: "Takumi had no time to fall in love."
1. Erina's Sick Day

Erina felt sick. She felt _really_ sick.

Yes, the feeling she had now was as if she had eaten a subpar dish multiplied by twenty. It was as if there were a hundred taiko drums beating inside her head leaving her nauseous and ready to puke in the nearest wastebasket. But no, someone of her pedigree could never show such a shameful display.

Where was she, she wondered? The bed under her was soft and comfortable, and though she was awake, she didn't want to open her eyes yet. The last thing she remembered was trying to climb down the stairs, unsteady as she was on her feet, to reach the kitchen and fix up something nutritious and organic for herself to eat. The memories after that are a bit blank.

She can hear whispered voices from somewhere beside her (perhaps Hisako had already come back?), and suddenly a soft hand touches her forehead to swipe away the sweat there.

She can't help but think that she must be stuck in some fever dream. The gentle hand that comforts her is so familiar. Perhaps it's her sickness, but she can't help the tears that accumulate in the corner of her eyes.

" _Okaa-sama. . ."_

o

 _Erina starts to regret pretending she had been fine earlier when Hisako had knocked on her door to get ready for the walk to school. But if she had told the truth, no doubt Hisako would have stayed behind to take care of her. She feels embarrassed to be so weak, but luckily all of the residents of the Polar Star Dorm are off in their own respective classes so there are none to see her supporting herself against the wall as she drags herself inch by inch to the kitchen._

" _Just a little more..."_

 _All of the dorm's vegetables and fruits were lovingly taken care of by the dorm members so she doesn't worry too much about the quality of ingredients she'll be using. Just yesterday, they'd fully stocked the pantry fresh from Isshiki-san's fields. She'll whip up something light and quick, and after getting a full rest she's bound to get better. Hopefully, before everyone came home. There was no way she was going to let them see her in this state! She, Nakiri Erina, queen of Totsuki, the youngest to have entered the elite ten, felled by a common cold?_

 _Even now, she feels as if she's getting better. So much so, in fact that there seems to be no need to eat. She just needs to sleep, ah and what fortune, the wooden floor seems to be so inviting._ _._ _._

" _Oi, Nakiri!"_

" _Nakiri-san?!"_

 _A broad hand enclosing around her arm stops her slow descent, while another goes around her shoulder to support her back. If she had her wits about her, she'd be berating the brazenness of this person for improperly touching her. But before she can do so, she slips into blessed unconsciousness._

o

Memories sufficiently restored, Erina sits up so fast she feels the effect of whiplash, to see Tadokoro-san kneeling with a towel in hand while Yukihira-kun stands some ways behind her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you alright Nakiri-san?!" Tadokoro-san has a heavily worried look on her face and Erina realizes she had been there to see her go down. She smiles softly and tries to reassure the other girl.

"I'm fine now Tadokoro-san. Thank you for your help."

"Thank goodness," Megumi sighs in relief, one hand against her heart. She'd been really worried to see the usually indomitable Nakiri-san collapse suddenly like that. "Ah, Nakiri-san," she starts, "It wasn't only me. Souma-kun, too, he carried you up here, just like a princess." She gestures to the boy behind her and beams sweetly at Erina, but her smile falls after seeing how red the girl in front of her is.

"Nakiri-san?" Megumi resists the urge to flail and instead places her hand against Nakiri-san's forehead again to check her temperature. She hopes she doesn't mind. "Are you sure you're ok? You're awfully red, maybe your fever spiked up or something."

"It's nothing really. Thank you again for your concern." Erina musters all of her training as a heiress to keep up her calm and elegant smile, even as on the inside she's having a mini-meltdown. It was bad enough to have a boy carry her like THAT while she was dressed only in a nightgown, but to have it be Yukihira-kun of all people to carry her like THAT.

It seemed to do the trick well enough as it manages to convince Tadokoro-san. She then places a warm cup in Erina's hands, briefly surprising her.

"Here, I'm n-not really sure if it's as good as Arato-san's. What am I saying, of course it isn't as good, but anyway um. .",she continues on shyly, "I followed her five-berry recipe to a tee, so I really hope it helps you feel better soon Nakiri-san." Erina feels indescribably touched. "I have class now, but maybe I should stay?" She looks up at her hesitantly.

More than anything, after everything she's experienced, Erina's grateful to have found such loyal friends at the Polar Star Dorm. "I'm really fine now Tadokoro-san."

Looking at her radiant smile, and her demure pose with her hands delicately clutching the tea, Megumi has to believe her. Her color looks to be fresher and there seems to be actual sparkles emanating from her, but of course that's just Megumi's silly imagination.

"Ok then. Let's go Souma-kun, before we're late. You don't want Chappelle-sensei to yell at you." She calls out to the redhead who still hasn't moved from his place.

"Ah Tadokoro, I forgot to tell you, my afternoon class with Chappelle-sensei got cancelled. I just got the text."

"Eh? Well, that's great then! You can stay here with Nakiri-san so she's not alone. Take care of her ok Souma-kun?"

"Gotcha." Souma-kun smiles up at the bluenette with his usual energy.

Though usually she'd be concerned since from what she's observed Souma-kun tends to stress Nakiri-san out, perhaps he'd tone it down a bit because of her cold. And anyway, though his methods were often unorthodox, he was the type of guy one could rely on for anything.

Everything would be fine.

o

The clicking of the door latch left an ominous sound, thought Erina. She was already dreading having to face the boy in front of her who still had yet to move. Simply because of the marked difference in the scene when Tadokoro-san had been inside the room and now with only the two of them left. Erina could no longer keep up the appearance of nobility, and she was now trying to bundle herself with the blankets after safely depositing Tadokoro-san's tea on top of the bedside table.

Frankly, she felt like crap.

"Now then," he began in what Erina thought was a cheeky voice, as he turned to face her. She really hated it when he was cheeky, which was unfortunately, ninety-nine percent of the time. She had to suppress her groan at the inevitable teasing that was sure to follow. "Why'd you go and hide that you were sick, eh Nakiri?"

Huh.

She looked him in the eyes, and saw that although his position was relaxed and he had that same lazy (infuriating) smirk on his face, she seemed to have caught him in the rare one percent that he was serious.

"Wh-what are you talking about Yukihira-kun? I didn't hide anything."

"Yeah and I s'ppose the fact the Arato isn't here worrying her head off despite knowing that her best friend's sick is because it's opposite day or something?" His voice is sarcastic and Erina bristles reflexively, no matter that they've been getting along quite well nowadays. He sits cross-legged on the floor to better meet her gaze. "And obviously that act with Tadokoro was just that-an act. I reckon pretending you were fine and dandy actually left you worse off."

She wants to deny it but it would be no use. Despite his lackadaisical demeanor, Yukihira is as sharp as his favorite knife. Before she'd have told him to mind his own business, but that wasn't what you said to a friend. "I didn't want Hisako to feel guilty," she mumbles from her makeshift cocoon. "Hisako takes the business of my diet very seriously, as she's the one who usually prepare my meals. I didn't want to have her think it was her fault that I got a cold."

"Ah right!" His sudden exclamation surprises her. "You slept while forgetting to dry your hair last night didn't you? And the weather's been chilly lately too. You should have known better Nakiri, tsk tsk." His expression is gleeful, and Erina can do nothing but grumble. The fact that he's so happy at the opportunity for more teasing material speaks a lot about his twisted character.

"I get not wanting to guilt-trip Arato, the girl panics enough as it is, but you could have called me you know? Tadokoro too. Heck, if you didn't want to pull us out from our classes, you could have hollered for Fumio-san." He preemptively interrupts her after seeing the protest ready on her lips.

"I'm not..."

"Hmm?" he tries to hear her muffled words. By the way she's burrowing into the blanket, he half-suspects she's suffocating herself to death. When she finally looks up, her eyes are glassy and her face is as rosy as her hair. "I'm not used to being taken care of," she finally admits, shyly.

It's like he's seeing a whole different side to the imperious princess. She's been many things to him –a rival, a goal, a shrine – but the entity in front of him, is just a girl he can't help but want to protect. "Well then, you'll have to get used to it. Tadokoro made me promise , no even if she didn't, I'm here and I'm going to take care of you. You can expect the rest of the guys to smother you too, when they get back."

He grins, wide and laughing, and Erina flushes, heart dangerously trying to escape from her mouth (or perhaps that's just the food she can't keep down).

And embarrassments of embarrassments, her stomach chooses that precise moment to rumble loudly. Yes there are tears in her eyes now, tears of mortification. She ducks her head and refuses to surface. When the laughter that she'd been expecting doesn't ring around the room, she chances a peek, expecting Yukihira to be wearing what she's privately dubbed in her head as his 'devil expression'. Instead, his expression seems to be a bit fond? Erina's not sure if that's the way to describe it. Even his smile seems to be, dare she say it, angelic. He really has to stop it though, as it's making her sickness worse, if the flip-flopping in her belly is any indication.

"You haven't had anything for lunch yet, right? I'll cook something up for you in a jiffy." One polo shirt removed and a bandana tied later, Yukihira stands there in all his pride and glory as a chef, ready to serve a hungry customer.

"Now what would like to eat Ms. Nakiri Erina?" He said with a slight bow as if they were in a high-class French restaurant. Half of her thought that she was being patronized like a child, but she couldn't help but laugh anyway. His grin told her that he'd accomplished his mission.

Erina sobered and really thought about it. "My mother... ", she murmured hesitantly before trailing off. She never would have shared something so personal with anyone else, save for Hisako, but then for now she'd blame her vulnerable state on her sickness. Besides Yukihira-kun had a way of making Erina honest like no one else could. "I don't really remember that much about my mother since she died when I was young. But whenever I wasn't in a cold, sterile hospital room, she'd been the one to take care of me. She'd brush back my hair and feed me some of her homemade porridge, and perhaps it was because my taste buds were a bit dulled, but I could find nothing to criticize about it." She smiled while getting lost in her memories, and by the time she met his gaze again, he was staring hard at her with an uncharacteristically somber look on his face.

It was there and gone again in a moment and Erina had to wonder if she'd just imagined it when he suddenly ruffled her hair.

"Wha-" He was now closer to her, in the same position as Tadokoro-san had been earlier. She felt something wet touch her face and realized that Yukihira-kun was dabbing at her with the towel. "I perfectly understand what you mean." He said conversationally, seeming to find nothing strange with his ministrations. "Arm." Still silently stunned, Erina could only obediently raise the requested appendage. He began sponging off the sweat there too and did so for her other one, even as he continued to carry on the conversation. "Even if you're an ojousama from a rich household, or a simple diner brat like me, I think everyone's favorite cooking is always their mother's. When I was sick, mom made me her signature congee, and I swear that was all the cure I needed. I'd be better the next day."

"I didn't think you could catch a cold Yukihira-kun." Erina declared with a completely straight face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "Of course I get-," he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, "Ah I get it, 'cause idiots can't get colds' right?" Erina couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped at the sight of his childishly offended expression. "Hardy har har. Since you feel well enough to be making jokes like that, I say you're well on your way back to your throne, your highness. Anyway, what should I make?" He seemed to be deep in thought before getting that spark in his eyes that always seemed to herald the creation of a delicious dish. "Just sit tight Nakiri Erina-dono. I have just the thing."

She didn't really have a choice in matter, being bedridden as she was. But she had to ask - "Won't you have to go down to the kitchen?" She didn't have any cooking utensils in her room to speak of.

"Nah, I mean we're in my room after all." Erina's brain short-circuited. So she'd been lying down on-, wrapping around herself-, whose bed and blankets exactly?! That's it she decided to shut down until Yukihira's dish was done.

o

She wasn't sure exactly how minutes it had been before Yukihira was snapping his fingers in front of her to wake her up from her daze.

He'd taken off his bandana and was now sitting cross-legged at his earlier position. In his hands was a tray with a closed bowl on top of it and Tadokoro-san's tea which he'd warmed again; he presented it to her proudly with a flourish. "Yukihara secret recipe, homemade congee porridge. Dig in."

Erina just looked at him blankly.

He sighed. "Say 'ah'Nakiri." Erina mechanically complied before feeling something warm inside her mouth and she realized exactly in what position they were in.

"Hey Nakiri, you're turning red. Is it too hot? That's weird, I made sure to properly blow on it." Only the spoon on her mouth was preventing her from launching into a full tirade, never mind that this scene was one that she'd recently read about in one of the new shoujo mangas she'd borrowed from Tadokoro-san.

She swallows, having no choice, and finds herself warmed from the inside. She takes the spoon and bowl from Yukihira-kun who hands it over wordlessly with a confident smile. Sick or not, there was no way she was getting spoon fed by him. There were limits!

Though as she continues to eat, her slight irritation melts away to give way to a comfortable and fuzzy feeling, as if being enveloped in her favorite blanket, or better yet, in her mother's arms.

She really can't help the words that come out of her mouth then, and after all he deserves it. "It's...good."

Ugh. How long before the gloating begins, she wonders? She'd acknowledged him long ago, but something else other than pride prevents her from saying his food is delicious to his face. For so long, it's been like a game between them, but now she's been checkmated. She bravely looks up to face defeat in the face.

To her befuddlement, it's not a victorious smirk which adorns Yukihira-kun's face, but a full-on pout that could rival Alice's patented one. What is it with this utterly confusing boy and his mixed signals? She tells him his food is disgusting and he grins razor-like, taking it as a challenge, she tells him his food is delicious, and he's annoyed?

"Nope. Take those words back Nakiri, I'm not accepting them."

"What?! I'm complimenting you, baka. Those words are high praise coming from me, Nakiri Erina. Normally, only five-star restaurants would get such an honor." Would anything this boy did ever make sense?

It seems like he's not backing down though. She of all people, knows his stubbornness is legendary. "I've been working my ass off since coming to this school to hear those words out of your lips. No way does this count. First off, because this is my mom's recipe."

"Just accept it!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No, means no. I am getting you to admit my food is good even if it takes my whole life to do it, and not only because you're sick. It'll be when your God's Tongue is in mint condition and when you're back to your usual hoity-toity, hair-flipping self. "

"ARGHH."

Erina has throw up her hands in frustration. It takes everything in her not to throw the leftovers of Tadokoro san's now lukewarm tea all over his face, and only because it'd be a waste.

o

Later, Arato volunteers for the night's cooking duty as thanks for the PSD members taking care of Erina. Predictably, Hisako had apologized profusely after being informed by Tadokoro-san of her condition, but at least she hadn't groveled. They were becoming proper best-friends now, moving away from that servile relationship of before.

True to his words, the rest of the dorm members had fussed over her like mother hens, but her condition had already improved considerably, in truth, and not only because of her pretending. It was all thanks to Yukihira-kun.

She steals a glance at the boy on the far side off the table and resists the urge to bury her face in her arms. She really did owe him for taking care of her. She was usually reserved, some would even say frigid, as many of their schoolmates could attest, but she'd let him see her at her most vulnerable. In a way, perhaps he let her see him too by sharing that story about his mom, when as far she knew, he'd never once mentioned the woman who was so integral to the person he was now, if the way he defended his shop's name was anything to go by.

She's pulled from her musings, inadvertently hearing snippets of his conversation with Ibusaki-kun seated on his right side.

"Yukihira, Chappelle-sensei was asking where you were earlier."

"Sorry 'bout that. I kinda forgot about the class. He didn't chew you out or anything?"

"He didn't. It's no problem."

She gives in to the urge, if only there was a hole near, but her hands will have to do. Darn it! She feels her fever coming back from the way her cheeks flame. There is absolutely no way she is getting sick again. To owe Yukihira-kun double is a terrifying thought.


	2. Takumi's Valentines Day

For one Takumi Aldini, the week started like any other. Little did he know that it would be life-changing in more ways than one. For now, he was just confused.

It started with the girls in their class. He and Isami got along well with their female classmates as the two brothers had always treated them cordially and with respect as befitting their upbringing as Italian gentlemen. Though they were friendly, neither of the two brothers were especially close with any particular girl. Takumi had always thought Japanese females to have been reserved and graceful, but perhaps it was wrong of him to stereotype, as from what he'd observed since coming to Totsuki, they were equally as touchy as the girls they had been acquainted with in Italy. This particular week though, the girls seemed to be in a sort of frenzy and Takumi felt the object of their laser-eyed focus. At the same time, they merely observed from afar, seemingly hesitant to approach the Aldini brothers.

The second point was the guys. Though the Aldini brothers weren't on as good terms with the males as they were the females in their classroom, it wasn't as if they were disliked. But during that particular week, it might just have been Takumi imagining it, but it was as if glares were poking at his back.

The classroom having turned into an unfamiliar environment, the Aldini brother opted to have their lunch at the Polar Star Dorm (not that they didn't have their lunch and dinner there regularly every other day). They were good as considered unofficial residents by the Dorm Head Miss Fumio, cackling something about the second coming of the golden age or some such, not that Takumi fully understood it really.

Expecting a friendly, yet ordinary welcome, the two found themselves surprised at the scene before them. (Which was suprising in itself since they thought they could never be surprised by the Polar Star anymore, I mean come on, naked aprons had to be the last of it right?)

Yoshino-san and Sakaki-san, along with Mito-san, were chasing each other wearing the pinkest and frilliest aprons Takumi had ever seen, covered in what seemed to be chocolate. The most disturbing thing about the tableu was Ishiki-san who seemed to be wearing an equally pink and frilly apron. While naked. Shouting about the 'blossoming of young maiden's hearts'. (He couldn't find Tadokoro-san amongst the chaos, and for that he was unbelievably glad.)

He could only gape in beffudlement. "...what?"

Sakaki-san eeped. Mito-san burned. And Yoshino-san glomped.

"TAKUMICCHI! ISAMICCHI!"

Once everyone was settled down, Takumi just had to satisfy his curiosity.

"Um..Yoshino-san, what exactly is going on?"

"I'm glad you asked Takumicchi. It's but the most important battle for us females," began Yoshino-san in a solemn voice.

Takumi listened intently, hands on his knees. This seemed to be gravely important.

"It's Valentine's Day!"

Oh. That made sense. Takumi could hear Isami snickering from his side and resisted the urge to elbow him, even as he was stifling his embarrassment. His brother could have told him!

Then again, Valentine's Day was a big event even in Italy so he should have noticed the signs. His only excuse possibly was that it was really a Lover's Holiday in Italy and he didn't have anyone like that per se.

"Didn't Valentines Day originate in Italy?" Ishiki turned toward the two.

"Ah yes, La Festa Degli Innamorati-"

"The what-the-what-the now-," interrupted Yoshino-san.

"Some say it was named for a priest who married lovers in secret, St. Valentines, or that it evolved from an old celebration of the Roman Goddess of Marriage," answered Isami promptly.

Yuki got a mischevious look in her eyes and nudged Takumi, "Speaking of, being romantic guys, with that Italian blood and all, I'm sure our Takumicchi here has received countless of honmei chocolates already, you heartbreaker you."

Ryoko decided to join in on the fun, laughing delicately, "I'm sure Aldini-kun is very popular."

Everyone expected Takumi to blush and stutter, but he just looked confused.

Isami laughed to himself and decided to explain. "Nii-chan has gotten so many chocolates and confessions over the years in Italy, but never here in Japan, specifically never here in Totsuki."

Everyone was genuinely surprised by that statement, but before anyone could ask, somebody drawled from beyond the hallway.

"Ehhh, Valentine's Day huh, that sounds nostalgic."

"Yu-Yukihira!"

"Yo Nikumi! Hey, Takumi and Isami are here too!" Souma waved good-naturedly at the visitors which Isami returned, while Mito-san ducked her head and blushed, and his brother got ready in a fighting pose.

Isami sighed. Really his nii-chan could be so predictable sometimes.

"I remember I'd get a lot of store-bought chocolates from my classmates. I'd make them some back as thanks, but they'd never accept it, I wonder why," the redhead reminisced fondly before turning to his rival, "How many'd you get Takumi?"

Three. Two. One. Here we go, thought Isami.

"W-well, I'm sure I'll certainly get more handmade chocolates than you Yukihira!" Takumi huffed crossing his arms before pointing towards the slightly bemused redhead confidently. "I've got it! Let's make it a challenge between us."

The fires of competition burned brightly within his nii-chan that Isami thought he'd have to put it out before somebody got burned, but it turns out he didn't have to. A fresh calming breeze came in the form of a sweet bluehaired girl.

"Ah Takumi-kun! Good morning!"

The change wasn't instantaneous, but noticeable to someone who had known Takumi Aldini all his life. His countenance softened and his form became less agressive and more open.

"Good morning to you too Tadokoro-san." Takumi smiled a beatific smile which affected almost everyone in the room who clutched their chests, except the ever oblivious Souma and seemingly immune Megumi.

' _Give a warning beforehand before attacking will you?!'_ Nikumi thought angrily.

' _What was that?'_ Ryoko blushed as she began to fan herself.

' _Why on earth hasn't he gotten confessions yet?'_ Yuki put her fingers to her head and thought seriously.

' _Ohoho Aldini-kun. You're a strong one aren't you?'_ Ishiki stroked his chin and smiled to himself.

All this was going on around the three people Isami was observing the most acutely. Yukihira-kun could rile nii-chan like no one else, while Tadokoro-san could also calm him down like no one else. Good thing wherever Yukihira-kun was, Tadokoro-san would not be far behind. Wait a minute.

Yuki coughed to dispel the strange spell to have befallen the room. "The two of you are forgetting one very important detail before you proceed with your challenge-"

"Hey, I didn't say I was agreeing to-"

"Valentine's Day at Totsuki is not like Valentine's Day at any other place," Yuki smiled wickedly, "This is the heart of cooking in Japan after all, and that included sweets-making. It will be brutal. Shokugekis will be fought and won for love. Hearts will be broken. You boys will be teared to shreds if you don't take this seriously."

All three boys in the room, sans Ishiki, gulped audibly. Ishiki only smiled serenely along with Ryoko, which only made the effect more chilling.

"Heh, sound like fun."

"I'm not backing down either!"

"Be careful what you wish for nii-chan."

"Ano," everyone turned to face the bluenette shyly raising her hand (Takumi noted her white apron garnished with a simple bow suited her innocent look), "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier. I think that the reason Takumi-kun hasn't received any chocolates yet is because this is Totsuki. After all, Takumi-kun is an incredibly strong chef. Perhaps they're just intimidated to give him their handmade chocolates. If not for that, I don't see any other reason since you're handsome, and kind, and gentlemanly, I mean you and Isami-kun have a fanclub after all, I mean that's just my thoughts, you don't have to take my word for it..."

Looking to the side as Tadokoro-san began her spiel, Isami couldn't help but notice that his brother's ears had progressively gotten redder with each word coming out of the bluentte's mouth, until he had been rendered as mute as their softspoken friend.

Taking it upon himself to maintain their image as Italian-Japanese gentlemen, Isami thanked Tadokoro-san sincerely for her words before pushing his brother out the door before he could recover from his daze and start another fight with Yukihira-kun, bidding their friends at the Polar Star Dorm ciao.

o

If you'd asked Takumi what his plans were for the weekend, he'd probably tell you that they were ordinary. When he opened the door after it rang just that morning, the last people he would have expected to see on the other side were Tadokoro-san and Mito-san. He felt weirdly self-conscious with his sleep ruffled hair which he tried to smooth down as he tried to ask Tadokoro-san why they were there.

"Yuki-chan told me she texted you to ask you to teach us how to make sweets. Eh, didn't she? I-I'm sorry for b-bothering you so early in the morning! Sumimasen!"

Trying to stop an excessively bowing Tadokoro-san, Takumi tried to fetch his phone from his pocket. 1 unread message showed that Yoshino-san had indeed texted to ask for lessons, but the problem was she'd texted just the same morning. Another text arrived from Yoshino-san explaining that she and Sakaki-san couldn't make it and asked that Takumi and his brother take care of the two ladies at their doorstep. A winking face signed the end of the message and Takumi's ever decreasing sanity.

He couldn't show it on his face though as it would only make Tadokoro-san more distraught, and even if Yoshino-san didn't ask him to, the two brothers would never turn away the two ladies who had gone all this way to their home.

That was how this morning found the four, two brothers and two girl friends, around the Aldinis' island kitchen surrounded by bowls, whisks, and molds of various shapes and sizes. They were also surrounded by high-class cacao ingredients from all manner of places, like Ecuador, Belgium, Switzerland, Italy, and France, courtesy of the exuberant Nakiri Alice, calling them an advanced Valentine's Day present.

"It was really nice of Nakiri-san to give us all of these-Yuki-chan and Ryoko-chan got some too-wasn't it Takumi-kun?" Megumi paused briefly in her mixing to address him.

"..Ah yes. These are all expensive ingredients. I even recognize a brand from Tuscany amongst them." Takumi had paused before answering. If you'd asked him why, he'd tell you he was scrutinizing the labels of each package, but really he was distracted by the sight of his apron on Tadokoro-san's slight frame. The Aldini brothers insisted the girls take them as they wouldn't want their dresses to be dirtied, and after all the two boys were only wearing at-home clothes which could easily be washed.

' _Get a grip Aldini! It's not as if Isami is acting any differently.'_ Takumi metally slapped himself.

"Wow, I'm really impressed with your technique Mito-san."

"Sh-shut up. Don't make fun of me!"

"Not at all."

He vowed to be a more attentive teacher. After that initial slip, that morning proceeded smoothly. Conversation flowed easily between the two, as they dicussed their friends, new recipes they were trying, and of course Yukihira Souma came up more than once. Takumi taught Tadokoro-san a bit of Italian culture along with tempering techniques, while she enlightened him about some Japanese customs he had trouble grasping. Takumi noted distantly that they were now alone as his brother and Mito-san moved to another room, that he didn't hear Tadokoro-san at first.

"The three of you look very happy. Takumi-kun, you look so cute. Isami-kun too."

"Huh?" Takumi's brain shortcircuited a little at being called cute but his eyes managed to follow to where Tadokoro-san was pointing at a picture frame hung near the entrance. It was Takumi and Isami in their childhood. Between them was a shorthaired brunette. All three were grinning brightly as they posed in front of the Colosseo.

Takumi smiled, remembering sun-soaked memories. "That's our childhood friend, Bianca. The three of us were very close," he laughed. "I remember when she moved to Roma, me and Isami were so sad. We decided to create a special menu just for her. That picture was taken when we visited her after she moved."

"She must have been very special. I imagine she grew up to be really pretty!"

 _But I think you're cuter._ In order to avoid saying such a foolish thing, Takumi blurted out the next foolish thing to enter his mind. "Isami thought she had a crush on me, but really the one she liked was Isami, and he liked her back too, but was unable to tell her," he babbled, all the while cursing his foolishness even as he thought it was really important that Tadokoro-san didn't misunderstand anything.

But then Tadokoro-san became wistful as she whispered, "Isami-kun probably didn't want to risk their friendship. But in waiting, he lost his chance."

Takumi couldn't explain it but his heart panged at Tadokoro-san's faraway gaze.

o

Coincidentally enough, another pair was discussing the same subject in another room. Rather than Isami teaching Nikumi, it was more like the two were sharing their techniques as Nikumi was already quite proficient at making chocolates. Although Nikumi was shy at first exposing her love of such a girly hobby, Isami reassured her saying that one should always be true to oneself.

As Nikumi became more comfortable, they lapsed in silence, until Nikumi broke the quiet atmosphere by asking the younger twin, "Now then Aldini, why'd you go and drag me here so that we'd leave Megumi and Takumi alone together?"

"Hmmm," Isami decided to choose his words carefully, "I used to like my childhood friend. Really she was our childhood friend-mine and nii-chan's. Though she liked nii-chan, I'd always wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was scared, and by then it was too late."

Nikumi doesn't interrupt, only continuing to swirl designs on a pastry sheet.

"I guess I believe that people should do everything in their power in order to avoid regretting."

"..I understand." It would have been nice if Nikumi really understood, but having no idea of the nature of Megumi's feelings towards one Yukihira Souma, coupled with Megumi's eagerness to be taught by the Aldini brothers, and the friendly relationship between her friend and the older Aldini twin made for an interesting, albeit hilarious conclusion.

' _If Megumi takes out Takumi, I'll have one less rival for Yukihira's attention. N-not that I want it or anything.'_ Apparently Nikumi was tsundere even in her own thoughts.

o

Long after the two girls left, Isami found his brother trying to tear a hole in their living room carpet based on the furiousness of his pacing. It wasn't rare for Isami to find him agitated like this but usually Yukihira-kun was the cause, and seeing as they hadn't encoutered the redhead since that time in the Polar Star Dorm, Isami couldn't fanthom the reason for his brother's distress.

Abruptly his brother faced him only to ask demandingly, "What do you think of Tadokoro-san, Isami?"

"I think she's a perfectly nice girl?" Isami couldn't help but phrase it into a question. This was a first for Isami, not being able to predict his brother's train of thought. His nii-chan was easy to make fun of in almost anything except for two things where he was cool and level-headed: cooking and girls.

"Right, right." Takumi crossed his arms together and nodded to himself absentmindedly. "Tadokoro-san is wonderful. It's perfectly normal to want to admire her."

Getting worried and deciding to pursue a hunch, Isami ventured to ask, "How about you nii-chan, what do you think of Tadokoro-san?"

"Me? Well honestly, at first I thought she was a decent chef, though not brilliant. Since she was always with Yukihira, I might have dismissed her at first. But then we had that practice exercise with her. She was like a scared rabbit but she still did her best through her nervousness. I couldn't help but notice her then. With each insurmountable battle she braves, I keep wanting to cheer her on as she grows. She shines unbelievably bright, just like a star." With each word, Takumi grew more impassioned. It was the first time Isami had seen him like this about something which wasn't cooking.

"Nii-chan...perhaps you might actually like Tadokoro-san?"

"What are you talking about Isami? Of course, I like her, she's our friend."

"No I mean like, like-like," Isami couldn't believe he was reduced to grade school terminology, "Suki, Love, Amore? Any of that ring a bell?"

Blushing bright red, Takumi rushed to deny it, but Isami knew his brother almost better than he knew himself. He had never been this flustered by any girl before. This experience would be rough for him. He just patted his brother on the back and privately wished him good luck.

o

 **THE DAY (aka V-DAY)**

 _Like Tadokoro-san_

 _Like Tadokoro-san_

 _suki, love, amore_

His ototo's words rang like a refrain in Takumi's thoughts, further throwing him into confused disarray. He'd never entertained such thoughts before. His only love was the _cucina_ , anything or anyone else that would distract him from that was not allowed.

Just as how thoughts of Tadokoro-san were distracting him now. Sure, the bluehaired chef was clumsy normally, but when she was in the kitchen, she was graceful and cool in her earnestness, precise and elegant in her movements, the perfect image of the famed Japanese Yamato Nadeshiko. He couldn't help but imagine Tadokoro-san in an elaborate, flowery kimono, with her blue hair tied up, while a few strands escaped to frame her soft face...

Takumi gripped his head, and it took all of his willpower not to bang it on the nearest tree.

Thoughts of...that would not do at all. It would not help him as a chef, and an unexpected encounter with a first seat on his way to the Polar Star's Valentines Day Party only served to reinforce that notion in his mind.

After agreeing to meet Isami at the dorm at the end of their separate classes, he had found the snow-haired chef on his way there. The most powerful student in the school was cowering behind a bush, and when Takumi dared to ask what he was doing there, the upperclassman deigned to answer.

"I'm hiding from Rindou."

"Er..why if I may ask?"

Tsukasa Eishi sighed sufferingly, "Rindou usually demands that I make her gourmet chocolates today. I don't mind of course. I'm glad for a chance to evolve my cooking. But then sometimes when it takes her fancy, she decides to make chocolates for ME."

"Why is that a problem exactly?"

Tsukasa began to trace meaningless shapes on the ground as he hugged his knees. "I wouldn't mind since Rindou is a superb chef, but she usually makes me weird dishes like chocolate-covered insects for example."

Takumi visibly shuddered. "Why not just refuse then?"

Tsukasa looked at him as if he was the one lacking in common sense for suggesting that he refuse to eat bugs, but then perhaps for Tsukasa Eishi, regarding one Kobayashi Rindou, perhaps it really was an illogical opinion.

At that, Takumi left the conversation and decided resolutely to stop this foolish feeling taking ahold of him. If it could reduce the best chef in their school to hiding in overgrowth, he didn't want it.

But upon seeing Tadokoro-san's angelic face, he felt his resolve slowly crumbling.

He arrived at the PSD in the midst of a whirl of chaos, brought by Totsuki's heiresses. He expected nothing less from this bunch.

Upon arriving, a medium-sized gift-box, professionally wrapped in lilac wrapper and gauze was given to him by a blushing Nakiri Erina, as Nakiri Alice laughed cheekily from behind her. Everyone at the PSD seemed to have the same box, including his brother and Tadokoro-san.

Nakiri-san coughed before beginning her speech though it didn't come from a megaphone this time. "I made these chocolate truffles myself with the finest ingredients money could buy. Hisako informed me that this holiday was a celebration of love in all its forms including that of love for friends, and I would like to show my appreciate and gratitude to you all with these. I hope you like them." By the end of it she was as rose as her hair, though she wasn't the only one as everyone seemed to match her embarrassment. Arato-san and Mito-san even seemed to have tears in their eyes, while the boys blushed as well. But then, Yoshino-san and Tadokoro-san pulled all the girls into a hug with the two Nakiri-sans at the center, and Takumi had to admit it was an adorable display.

"Hey, what's with the hugfest?"

Of course, Yukihira would ruin the mood. As the hug broke and Nakiri-san's imperious gaze met Yukihira's impish one, everyone at the Polar Star Dorm seemed to wait with bated breath at the two's interaction. A movement in the air broke the strange tension, as Yukihira caught a package which Nakiri-san threw at him. Even from afar, Takumi could see that it was not as nicely wrapped as the chocolates she'd handed out to everybody else. It was likely store bought. Takumi knew of the slight emnity that Nakiri-san felt towards Yukihira, but he'd thought that it had all but dissapated after the whole debacle with Nakamura Azami.

Suprisingly, Yukihira's grin grew even wider. "Aww, you shouldn't have Nakiri."

"Hmph, I just remembered what you said from before. Consider us even from the time you took care of me when I was sick," declared Nakiri as she flicked her hair.

Takumi was sure he wasn't alone in his confusion.

(Later on, Yukihira would explain that the store bought chocolates with surprise centers were a favorite of his when he was a kid, as his mom used to give them to him on Valentines, after which they played roulette together. Sometimes they got nice flavors like cream or berry, but other times, they'd also get hot sauce or wasabi centers. Takumi was not surprised at all to learn that Yukihira's mother also had a slightly twisted sense of humour.)

In that moment though, it was as if the two were in their own world.

A challenging glint then appeared in Yukihira's eyes. "Don't you worry Nakiri, I'll pay you back with a Shokugeki. Same theme, sweets."

"Don't fool yourself Yukihira-kun. You hardly have any experience. Speaking as someone who beat the Patissiere Queen, you're no match for me."

"Hey, don't knock me out just yet. I got tips from Momo-senpai too you know. And that's why the Shokugeki will be held exactly a month from now. What'd you say?" Takumi wouldn't blame Nakiri-san at all for wanting to wipe off Yukihira's smug grin.

"Fine, suit yourself. I won't go easy on you."

"I'd want nothing else." Electricity seemed to spark from their shared gaze, before Nakiri-san broke it off as the two heiresses with their accompanying aids left the premises.

Conversation immediately broke out between the crowd that was left as Yukihira whistled happily on his way to Marui-san's room where the party would be held. Mito-san and Ishiki-san followed after him in order to help with setting up, though for Mito-san's part, she was also waiting for a chance to give her chocolates to Yukihira.

"One month from now...that's White Day isn't it?" Sakaki-san thought out loud.

"Nah, Yukihira couldn't possibly be that calculating," chimed in Daigo-san as Shoji-san also nodded in agreement.

"Forget about calculating, Yukihira's pretty oblivious isn't he?" Marui-san had a point.

"But then again," interjected Ibusaki-san "Yukihira's also shrewd in his own way."

Everyone had something to say, except Tadokoro-san who Takumi noticed from the corner of his eye. She seemed withdrawn clutching at a package, which Takumi knew himself contained the results of her efforts and imbued with all of her feelings. Takumi hurt, but he also knew that he would hurt more if he couldn't replace Tadokoro-san's frown with her usual cheerful smile.

"Tadokoro-san..." Takumi approached the girl cautiously.

Tadokoro-san started, suprised from her reverie, but glad to see Takumi-kun. "Ah, Takumi-kun! It's nice to see you. Thank you again for all your help with the chocolates." She smiled beautifully, but it didn't reach her eyes, and Takumi was saddened by that. The longer Takumi stared at her, Megumi's smile also began to fall and she said in a small voice, "You helped me out so much, but I don't even know if I'll even have the courage to give this to Souma-kun."

Megumi was looking down at her hands and didn't expect them to be seized in a fierce albeit gentle grip. They were fully enclosed as if to shelter them. Though they were as fine as a pianist's, Takumi-kun's hands were undoubtedly boyish and warmed her own. Inexplicably, Megumi felt her own face begin to heat up.

"Tadokoro-san, listen to me, you worked hard on those chocolates. You went to our place almost every day and learned just to make them suit your intended recipient. Don't you think it would be a waste if he never recieved them? If you're lacking in courage, I'll give you mine. Take as much as you'd like!" Takumi gripped her dainty hands tightly in his and if he wasn't so busy encouraging her, he'd probably have already died in embarassment by now.

The longer Tadokoro-san didn't say anything and just stared at him with those watery eyes, the faster Takumi found his own courage failing him. But then a wonderful smile bloomed on her face, spreading like a firework, and illuminating it. It was probably inevitable that he'd end up enraptured by her.

Even as he stood and watched as Tadokoro-san chased after Yukihira, and his brother clasped his shoulder comfortingly ('I'm really proud of you nii-chan.'), Takumi couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

And as Tadokoro-san shoved a blue-and-gold ribboned package in his hands with a shy thanks, Takumi wouldn't have been able to stop the brilliant blush on his face, even with his ototo discreetly flashing him a thumbs-up sign.

"It's veronese chocolate, with a lemoncello liquer filling. I borrowed your father's olive oil from Isami-kun in order to make it. I guess I hoped that I could maybe erase the bad memories associated with it and replace it with good ones," she explained demurely, but then flailed, "Ah, but then I wouldn't want to presume anything, and I mean Mimasaka-san is our friend now so maybe it's no longer a bad memory awawawa-"

"It's perfect Tadokoro-san," Takumi had to interrupt her before he did something stupid again like hug her tightly for her thoughtfulness, " _Grazie_." Half of him hoped that she could hear the feelings behind that one word, but the other half was content with the way things were.

Even when Yukihira declared that since he received handmade chocolates from both Nikumi and Tadokoro, while Takumi received handmade chocolates from Nakiri and Tadokoro (the rest of the PSD girls gave the both of them giri choco), the challenge was then a tie, Takumi still felt overwhelmingly victorious.

Tadokoro-san's package in his hand was more precious than any trophy after all.

 **omake**

 _Little did Takumi know that in an undisclosed location..._

"Urara-kaichou, we failed again this year!" A Totsuki female student wearing a haori emblazoned with ABFC cried into her sleeve.

"Chins up, ladies of the Aldini Brothers Fan Club, we have one more year to train our culinary prowess. I'm sure Aldini-kun will happily receive our symbols of love then," Urara yelled enthusiastically into her mike as hundreds of female shouts echoed her cheers.

' _But first,_ ' thought the emcee ominously, glaring at a photo of a young girl with braids, clutched in her hand, _'Tadokoro Megumi was it?'_


End file.
